


For The Love of Baby

by TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Home, Impala 67, Poetry, The Open Road, dean winchester’s Baby, legos in the air vents, toy army men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen/pseuds/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen
Summary: A love letter from a distant admirer to the most important object in pretty much the whole universe.Poetry.





	For The Love of Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lochinvar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lochinvar/gifts).



> I want to say a big thank you to [Lochinvar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lochinvar/works) For reminding me how much I love the written word 🤗❤️

For the love of Baby

 

I have a love I’ve never met

In her arms I’ve never been

Her image known to me as mine

Yet my own eyes have never seen

 

I know each scar, each dent, each line

Her scent that tickles in my nose

The press of her beneath my toes

The rumble as she purrs and grumbles

The roar she makes, in no way humble

 

And when long days weigh on my soul

Her warm embrace, it makes me whole

and lifts the burdens from my bones

As the open road calls ‘come on home’.

 

There is no space, no time, no place, that I would rather be.

In her sure and tender comfort, I feel my troubles flee

 

But my baby belongs to another

and I would never take her from he.

But My love, my rock, my home, my soul -

she will ever be.

For she sets the wayward spirit free

 


End file.
